


give you all my love in the backseat

by bubblepopelectric



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Autistic Juno Steel, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Lap Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Other, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vibrators, cecil kanagawa has adhd, mild exhibitionism, omg guys... this fic is..., t4t, who knew that traumatised people could be in happy relationships, yes that is a dig at everyone else in the ceciljuno tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepopelectric/pseuds/bubblepopelectric
Summary: cecil uses a remote control vibe on juno. that's it that's the fic
Relationships: Cecil Kanagawa/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	give you all my love in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> cws: none that i can think of , cecil does call juno names if that makes you uncomfortable though

juno's gonna lose it if cecil drags this out any longer. they've been in this stupid fucking business meeting for what feels like a year, juno pressed so close to cecil he's practically on his knee. cecil's got a hand on juno's thigh, in what looks like a sweet, possessive move. it's not, though. the gentle, almost-there grip of cecil's hand on him is teasing, making juno want to buck up into his hand. it's claiming, marking juno as his. and jesus fucking christ, is it hot. 

when cecil told him not to wear underwear under his dress for the board meeting cecil had today for his show, juno thought that was manageable. it's not like cecil hadn't done that before- gotten frustrated during a board meeting and fingered juno fast and dirty in the back seat of his car afterwards to blow off steam. frankly, it was one of juno's favourite ways to get fucked silly, cecil getting his frustration out by making his junebug come like a whore where anyone could see. even just zipping up the back of his sundress made him rub his thighs together, and it's not like his hands didn't dip between his legs once or twice as he was sat on the couch waiting to leave.

when cecil comes down and immediately pulls juno onto his lap, however, he knows this is different. cecil kisses him, hard, before giggling softly into his eager mouth. "okay, so-" he laughs quietly at juno continuing to press small kisses at his mouth and jaw, hoping maybe cecil'll fuck him before they go, get him all full and desperate before making him wait for anything more- but no, cecil moves juno's face away with a smile, opting instead to run his hands through the hairs at the nape of his neck. juno melts into his arms as he always does, head on cecil's shoulder. cecil pulls his head up properly to look at him, before speaking. "look at me, sweetheart- so, i was thinking, you know that vibe i bought you?" 

and now juno's here, perched on cecil's lap, trying to ignore the persistant quiet buzzing emanating from under his pale yellow skirt no matter how many dials cecil turns the wretched thing up. he knows, rationally, that it hasn't been that long of a meeting, but the amount of times juno's arched up, pressing his mouth as tightly shut as he can, before having the vibrations suddenly cut out just before he can get _there,_ cecil not even bothering to look at him other than to place a warning hand on his thigh, has to be nearing double figures. 

"mx- uh.... mx. detective, are you alright?" 

juno snaps to attention when cecil squeezes his thigh without looking at him, smiling languidly at the producer sat across from him. "he's fine, thank you." juno physically has to restrain himself from whining at that, slumping forwards a tad. the lady's drifting in and out of subspace at this point, rubbing his thighs together whenever he thinks he can get away with it. he's so out of it he doesn't even notice cecil directing his next words towards him until there's a elegant hand cooling his flushed cheek, tilting his face towards cecil's. "are you listening, lovely? i asked if that was right." 

oh, god. juno can barely speak, stammering out some short affirmative as quickly as he can without tripping on his words, and is rewarded with a soft ruffle of his hair. "good girl." cecil says under his breath, just for juno to hear, and the lady squirms in his seat. jesus christ.

all juno can think is of how _soaked_ he is, so wet and desperate to be full- full of cecil's cock, cecil's hand around his neck and his hips flush against juno's. he can't stop fantasising about what cecil'll do to him when they get out of this fucking meeting. maybe he'll finger juno with four fingers, make him so full he screams cecil's name- maybe he'll get juno on his hands and knees, fuck him from behind and leave marks all the way up juno's spine- maybe he'll get that damned mouth on him, make him beg- maybe he'll just grind him down on his clothed thigh, watch him fall apart just from that like his personal whore- maybe he'll- "junebug, sweetheart?" 

juno snaps to attention with a start, looking up at cecil hazily. cecil looks down at him with the grin of a man who knows _exactly_ how much of an asshole he's being, getting to his feet cheerfully. "meeting's over, junebug!" he says casually, as if those aren't the exact words juno's been desperate to hear for hours. the man giggles a little- fucking _prick-_ as juno scrambles to his feet as soon as those words leave his mouth, clinging to cecil's hand. as much of a prick that he is, he _does_ walk fast out of the building, dragging juno along to get to his car. small mercies.

within no time, they're there- cecil practically throws juno into the backseat, clambering in next to him and kissing him hard. " _good_ girl!" he says sweetly, blatently surveying the mess in front of him. juno's sure he looks fucking ruined, slumped against the car door with his legs splayed and his skirt hiked up. there's a click, and juno arches up, mouth lolling open. and then the vibe's off again, and cecil looks pleased as punch- smug bastard. 

"you're not coming that easily, love-" cecil tells him sweetly, and juno whines softly, sucking on his own fingers to quiet himself down. "look at you, my leading lady- you're so desperate for me, aren't you, sweetheart? my pretty little slut- so dazzling, all for me." juno's soft little sounds of desperation do nothing to disprove that claim, but cecil takes pity on him anyway, unbuttoning his pants and reaching for the box in the front seat of the car. "hm- since i'm just so _nice,_ i'll let you choose, junebug. which strap dyou want me to ruin you with today, love?" 

it takes juno a second to get his words back, but when he does he gestures to the biggest one in the box, mumbling. "wanna be full- that one- please." cecil goes red for a second, before visibly collecting himself and focusing on fastening the strap to himself, calling him a good girl under his breath. 

juno's mouth opens on autopilot just at the sight of cecil's cock, leaning forwards a little hopefully. "fucking _whore-"_ cecil looks _delighted_ by how slutty juno's being, unbuttoning his own shirt as he looks at him. "what do you want, sweetheart? why're you looking at me like that?" 

mff. yes, cecil, we get it, juno's out of his head and you like teasing him when he's in this state. but jesus, juno wants to get fucked out of his mind already. he's too out of his head to bother speaking, instead just leaning further forwards and mouthing just over cecil's crotch, looking up at him under his eyelashes. " _jesus-"_ cecil says softly, before grasping juno's hair in his hand and yanking, preening at the whine it causes. "hm- usually i'd wait until you asked politely like a good girl, but i'm not _mean._ it'd be such a shame to not make good use of such a pretty little whore, hm? go ahead, love." 

juno immediately sinks down on cecil's cock, moaning around it as much as he can when his face is so full. he's barely past halfway when cecil pulls his head back up by the hair, dazed-looking and out of breath, a string of spit still attaching his mouth to his cock. "be _patient,_ junebug." cecil admonishes, stroking his hair. "be a good girl and sit still, and i'll fill you up, alright? don't do anything without asking." juno nods as much as he can when cecil's grip on his hair is so tight, leaving his mouth hanging open but waiting politely for cecil to use him properly. 

cecil obliges, then, shallowly thrusting in and out of juno's mouth and sighing slightly at the friction. "good girl-" he says, voice hitching, fucking his face harder now. juno moans incoherently just at the sound of cecil's breathing getting heavier and more laboured, hollowing out his cheeks as much as possible. he's so full, mouth stretched as wide as it can go around cecil's cock- it's too much, and juno's _so_ wet.

his hand drifts down as cecil fucks his face, starting to finger himself slowly on three fingers- stuffed full in both holes, whining senselessly around cock. cecil slows down his thrusting, slipping it out of his mouth with a wet pop, and pulling juno's hand away carefully. "i said not to do anything without asking, sweetheart-" cecil tells him sharply, before relenting a little at juno's bleary expression. "if you wanted to be full, you could've just _asked,_ junebug." juno rolls his eyes, but cecil's blatently too worked up to make him apologise for it, shifting juno to sit on his lap. "go ahead, whore. beg for me."

" _please-_ please, cecil- please fill me up, please- please, i wanna be full of your cock, please?" he says all in one breath, eyes still on cecil's dick, and cecil's expression lights up, murmuring "showstopping" under his breath. juno's breath catches as cecil effortlessly lifts him up by the waist, teasing him with the tip of his cock and watching juno's face curiously. " _cecil-_ please, i've been such a good slut for you-" he pleads softly, and cecil's smirk is so smug he'd cuss the man out were he anyone else. but he's cecil, and juno's lipstick-stained mouth instead opens in a silent oh of pleasure as cecil slowly fills him up with his cock. 

it's so good, and he's so _full-_ juno practically screams his boyfriend's name as he bottoms out in juno, and he snaps out of his juno-watching reverie to press two fingers into juno's mouth, looking pleased as punch when juno immediately starts sucking on them through soft noises every time cecil bounces him on his cock. "you've gotta be quieter, sweetheart- only i get to hear my leading lady like that, alright?" he smiles at juno's enthusiastic nod, still sucking on his fingers. "good girl, glad you know your place." he punctuates this with a hand on juno's hip spearing him on his cock, leaving juno to moan senselessly around his fingers. it feels so good, bouncing- no, _being bounced_ on his boyfriend's cock, still fully dressed except for the lack of underwear, eyeliner running and lipstick smeared across his mouth. 

cecil's fucking him so hard he can't comprehend basic thought, and yet the only thing in juno's mind is that he wants cecil to fuck him harder, harder, harder- make him as full as he can be. he's close, he recognises somewhere in the back of his mind, and cecil visibly notices as he sees juno begin to arch up. slowing down on his relentless bouncing of juno's hips, he smiles indulgently at him. "say please, love." he tells him, and juno half-sobs out a ruined whine as he removes the fingers juno'd just been so happily sucking on just a second ago. "you're not coming till you ask politely, junebug." 

"please-" juno gets out, barely distinguishable from his moans, desperation making him almost attempt to bounce himself on cecil's cock if it weren't for the strong hands pinning him down. he's a fucking wreck, barely able to keep his head upright as he whines and begs on cecil's cock, messy and fucked-out and knowing this is exactly where he's meant to be.

cecil obviously takes pity on him, murmuring soft praise into juno's hair- the lady can't comprehend all of it, but there's definitely a 'my leading lady' and a 'lovely, stupid little whore' in there- before he hits a button and the vibrations are back on, and he slams juno down on his cock. juno _yells,_ straightening up all at once, tensed, and then clenches down on cecil's cock, moaning and babbling with his mouth wide open. he sees stars as he comes, shaking and whining as cecil strokes his hair. 

juno's completely out of his mind for a moment, but when he's back the vibe is off, and he's slumped forward on cecil's chest while cecil tells him again and again how good he was and how lovely he is all fucked out and silly. it takes juno a few seconds to regain the ability to speak, and when he does he's still breathy and fucked-out. "d'you- can i eat you out?" he asks quickly, just about smart enough to retain the need to make cecil feel as good as he just made him feel. 

it's cecil's turn to go bright red, not meeting juno's eyes. "i, ah- no, i already-" he starts, embarrassed. "let's go for round two at home, maybe?" he tries, blatently avoiding the obvious fact that he came just from the strap- not very movie-material at all, juno can imagine cecil saying- and juno can't help but giggle a little, voice dreamy and fucked-out.

"round two at home sounds great, cece-" he says, kissing cecil's collarbones mindlessly. "love you." 

"love you too, my leading lady!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm a juno kinnie who wants my boyfriend to fuck me silly


End file.
